The Forgotten Creed: Rise of the Templars
by The Vengeful Sinner
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War is over. The Shinobi Alliance has won and Naruto is proclaimed a hero across the nations. A year later, Naruto's life goes downhill as the girls of his life betray him. What happens when Naruto soon discovers a secret that was thought to be a legend? How will he react with this information? And what events have been triggered as a result?


**The Forgotten Creed: Rise of the Templars**

**Hi guys! I'm a brand new fanfiction writer. This is my first story so I don't expect it to be that good. English is not my first language so I might get grammar mistakes and possibly spelling mistakes at times. I am also Australian so words will be different and I will be using the metric system for this story (sorry to all those who can't you use metres and stuff like that but I hope you endure). This story will be a bit slow at first to get to the main point. It's a harem betrayal fanfic with elements from Assassin's Creed. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave a review.**

**Oh yeah! I forgot disclaimers. I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed. They are property of their respectful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**((+))((+))((+))((+))**

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto cried out in anger as he bashed his head against an alley wall.

Blood slowly dripped from his forehead as he started to cry loudly. He could already feel the wound on his forehead closing due to Kurama's (Kyuubi's) chakra but it didn't matter. His physical wounds may heal overtime but he highly doubted that the Kurama could fix a broken heart. He felt sorrow from being betrayed but this was soon overwhelmed by a burning anger. This was by far one of the worst days he had ever felt in his life.

**Ten minutes ago**

Naruto knocked gently on Sakura's apartment door. "Are you in there, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, knocking on the door continuously. Naruto had been dating Sakura for almost a year now. After being proclaimed a war hero across the Five Great Nations, he took the chance of asking out Sakura, who gladly accepted him. The past year had been by far the happiest time of his life.

However, at the very moment, Naruto wasn't in a jovial mood. He had been staring at Sakura's apartment for the past half hour and was waiting for her to answer the door. It was uncomfortable holding a large bouquet of thorny red roses (bought fresh from the Yamanaka Flowers Shop) in your right hand and an engagement ring in your left. 'Where the hell is she? Our date was supposed to have started half an hour ago and she's not answering the bloody door!'

Naruto, impatient as always, reached out for the doorknob. He was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. 'I should check up on her. She might throw a fit if she realises I barged into her apartment without her permission but she's never late to a date and I have a sneaking suspicion that something wrong has happened.'

As he entered her apartment, Naruto instantly knew that something was indeed wrong. 'What's with the smell of booze and…is that men's cologne?'

Naruto spotted several bottles of sake and a line of clothes trailing towards Sakura's bedroom. He spotted Sakura's underwear lying around next to some men's boxers.

'Don't tell me she actually did this to me.' Naruto thought as he slowly opened her bedroom door.

Naruto was sorely tempted to leave behind a surprise present (an explosive tag) in the room when he saw the sight before him. Sleeping next to Sakura was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto growled slightly before he ran out the apartment, dropping the engagement ring and the bouquet before he closed the door with a loud bang. He was miserable and wanted to get as far away from the apartment as possible.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried out as he ran around the streets of Konoha. People jumped out of his way, shocked to see their hero on the verge of tears, and wondered what had happened to him. But they never had time to ask as he ran into a large alleyway, away from everyone's sight.

**Present time**

"Why did Sakura betray me with the teme?" Naruto angrily shouted as he turned around to walk out the alleyway.

Naruto trudged through the lively streets of Konoha. He spotted night markets, food stalls and restaurants, but not a single bar in sight.

Eventually, Naruto found the place he was looking for. He entered the bar, hoping that he could drown his sorrow with some sake.

**Back at Sakura's apartment, just as Naruto leaves**

Sakura woke up as she heard a loud bang outside her bedroom. "What was that?"

"What?" Sasuke asked while yawning. He grinned (**A/N: Sasuke grinning?**) as recent memories flooded him. Tonight would be a night that he would never forget.

"That loud bang, didn't you hear it?" Sakura replied as she slowly started to get dressed.

As Sakura looked at her bedside clock, she gasped in shock at the time. "Shit! I'm late to my date with Naruto!"

Sasuke's grin faltered as he felt slightly guilty at the mention of Naruto. He had never meant any harm to his friend. It was just that Sakura had changed over the years and he couldn't get her out of his head. They had been secretly meeting with each other for the past four months but tonight had ended up with him having the time of his life.

"You should go look for him. The dobe's obviously going to be worrying over the fact that his Sakura-chan isn't there for him." Sasuke said as he pulled on his shirt emblazoned with the Uchiha crest.

Sakura was slightly confused over the fact that her bedroom door was open. 'I swear I closed it when we first entered the room.'

She shivered as she walked out her room. There was an odd gloomy feeling lingering in the air. She looked around to find any abnormalities in her apartment.

Everything seemed fine until she got to her apartment door. Scattered around the floor was a pile of beautiful red roses that had been wrapped up in the now ripped pink paper. But her eyes led her to something lying underneath the roses.

Sakura bent over to see what the object was. She saw that it was a box and picked up before slowly opening the box to see its contents. She gasped and almost dropped the box as she realised what was inside it an engagement ring.

The ring looked like a simple gold band at first glance until Sakura took a closer look. Engraved into the ring were four short words, _'My Sweet Cherry Blossom'_.

Sakura stood for what seemed like an hour until Sasuke walked up to her. "Hey Sakura, what's that in your hand?"

She stood there for a while before turning around and showing Sasuke the ring without a single word leaving her mouth.

'Oh shit! I'm so screwed.' Sasuke thought as he started to sweat profusely. There was only one explanation for the scattered bunch of roses and the abandoned engagement ring. Naruto had found out.

**An hour later at the bar**

Five large bottles of Mount Myouboku sake was littered around a lone figure, snoring away at the corner table. Saliva was pooling on the table as the figure continued to snore loudly.

"Naruto, you in there buddy?" Someone shouted out as Naruto looked up groggily. His eyes concentrated on the person before him, Kiba Inuzuka.

"What do you want?" Naruto said as he tried to sit himself back up. His head was killing him as he suffered the effects of a massive hangover. He mentally noted to himself to never drink more than a single large bottle of Mount Myouboku sake, that stuff was strong as hell!

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba cried out as he stared at Naruto, who was too busy fooling around with his empty bottle of sake. "You were fine two hours ago when you were heading down to Sakura's apartment."

Naruto winced when Kiba mentioned Sakura. Unfortunately, Kiba noticed it and proceeded to annoy Naruto.

"You screwed up your date?" Kiba asked to which Naruto responded by shaking his head. "What happened then?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said as he slowly stood up and prepared to leave. "Leave me alone."

"Don't leave me hanging, Naruto. One way or the other, I'm finding out why my best buddy looks like a total wreck."

Naruto growled as he grabbed Kiba's collar. "I said leave me alone!"

With a clumsy chakra-powered swing, Naruto tried to aim for Kiba's jaw. He missed as Kiba jumped out of his grasp.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Kiba cried out as he kicked Naruto away from him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"It's what you get for annoying me!" Naruto shouted as he lunged towards Kiba. He was met with a punch to his jaw. Naruto tripped over a chair and smashed into a random table, sake bottles and other items were flying everywhere as the table tipped over.

Naruto stood up, drenched in sake, and glared at Kiba. His bleeding jaw was slowly healing.

"I don't want to do this to you Naruto but if you're going to attack me for no reason, I've got no choice but to retaliate." Kiba said as he slowly walked towards Naruto in a peaceful manner.

Naruto was pissed. His night was already going down the shitter and he didn't need someone nagging him for answers on a sensitive topic.

"Shut up!" Naruto roared as he lunged again at Kiba, who tried his best to dodge from such a close range. Unfortunately for Kiba, Naruto had managed to grab hold of him around the legs and tackled him to the ground.

The scene could be described with one word, hectic. Tables tipped over, sake bottles smashed against the floor and people ran to the sidelines as they saw the two shinobi rolling around the floor in a full out brawl.

The fighting continued for a while until a lone figure walked into the bar. Everyone held their breath as they made out who the figure was. Naruto and Kiba were both oblivious to the appearance of the lone figure and continued their wrestling match.

"What the hell is this?" The figure shouted out in anger as everyone else tensed up. As the figure walked up to Naruto and Kiba, they stopped their wrestling match and looked up. Staring at both of them was a pissed off Tsunade. (**A/N: Perfect time for a cliffhanger ending**)

**Half an hour later in the Hokage's Office**

After the bar had been cleaned up and all the damage was paid (the money taken out of Naruto and Kiba's accounts), Tsunade had dragged Naruto and Kiba, by their ears, all the way into her office.

Naruto and Kiba were now sitting in front of her desk as they were being lectured on their unacceptable behaviour.

"This is unacceptable you two." Tsunade shouted as she glared at both of them. The two avoided eye contact as they stared at the floor. "When I finished most of my paperwork (**A/N: Surprisingly**) and decided to get some R&R, I didn't expect to see half the bar in ruins because you two were stupid enough to have a sparring session inside!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Kiba yelled out furiously as he slammed his fist on the desk. He pointed back at Naruto who was still staring at the floor. "He's the one who attacked me! Why am I getting punished?"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, centimetres from Kiba's hand that retracted quickly from her desk, and shouted at him. "I don't care who caused it! All I want to know is why it happened?"

Kiba started to explain how he found a sleepy, drunk Naruto in the bar and asked him if he was okay. He then told Tsunade that Naruto had been in a foul mood and instigated a fight with him, leading them to have a fight in the bar.

"Why was Naruto in a bad mood?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Naruto who was being extremely quiet for some reason.

"I don't know why. He wouldn't tell me." Kiba said as he sat back and sighed. He hadn't had a crap evening in a while.

"Hmm…Kiba you're dismissed. I want to talk to Naruto in private. Meet me tomorrow at 10am sharp to discuss your punishment for tonight's incident." Tsunade said as she waved her hand at Kiba to leave.

Kiba obediently followed her orders and left without a word, giving Naruto a quick glance before walking out the door.

"Now, tell me what happened." Tsunade said as she leaned forward towards Naruto.

Naruto sighed heavily as he dragged his chair up to the desk. "Fine, I'll tell you. At least you aren't irritating me like Kiba."

"So was it you who started the fight?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Naruto who was nodding slowly at her statement. "I thought Kiba was just lying to save his own skin but now I see that it was the truth.

"I don't care what punishment you give me baa-chan because it's going to be nothing as bad as what happened today." Naruto said as he slowly narrowed his eyes at the memory.

"Enlighten me." Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair.

Naruto started to explain how he had been waiting in front of Sakura's apartment to pick her up for their date. He mentioned how she had been abnormally late at answering her door and Naruto's curiosity had gotten the better of him. He also explained how he found Sasuke sleeping naked with Sakura.

Tsunade was royally pissed off when she heard that her apprentice had been cheating on someone she held dearly. As they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and Tsunade was pretty much the epitome of that statement at that very moment.

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Tsunade asked in a low and dangerous tone. They weren't getting any mercy at the moment.

"Calm down baa-chan. Even though I despise the thought of those two doesn't mean I want you to hurt them." Naruto said as he tried to reason with her.

Tsunade hid a small smile as she looked at Naruto. Even if the situation was dire and also the fact that Sakura and Sasuke honestly deserved a beating of a lifetime, Naruto never wanted to see them injured.

'Sasuke, Sakura, I hope you realise that if Naruto hadn't been there for you, I would have beaten you two right into the hospital.' Tsunade thought as she looked towards the unusually calm Naruto.

"Baa-chan, I have one request." Naruto quietly asked as he stared out the window.

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she saw how his face seemed to age before her eyes. Tsunade couldn't believe that this handsome man used to be a little hyperactive brat. He was still pretty annoying at times, but not as bad as his 13 year old self.

"I want to take a break from the shinobi life for a while. I'm not sure if I'm mentally stable to continue any missions and I definitely won't be able to work well with my teammates." Naruto said as he continued to stare out the window. When he spoke of his teammates, his voice was filled with heavy disdain.

Tsunade agreed to his request. Naruto deserved a break after all the things that happened to him. "Okay Naruto, I'm giving at least six months to recuperate before I expect you to return to your duties as a shinobi of this village."

Naruto nodded before standing up and heading for the door. On his way out he turned around and said his goodbye.

"Goodbye baa-chan." Naruto said solemnly and left the office.

Tsunade looked at the closed door of her office and sighed. "Goodbye…Naruto."

**((+))((+))((+))((+))**

**How was that for a first chapter? Comment, rate and subscribe….wait that's what you say on YouTube. I meant to say leave a review! Anyway, goodbye for now and I'll release another chapter soon.**


End file.
